Do you remember?
by Nano Code
Summary: Why can't we live in the past? What if you were fated to be with the love of your life and his was just oblivious? Hinata has this very problem. Yet, she is determined to show her love... But will Naruto notice her? High School, NaruHina, Rated:T


This FanFic will center around mostly NaruHina but there will be other couples as well. Most of the couples however are picked mostly at random... so deal.

Also, this takes place in modern day Japan. Konoha is a rather large city and sorry of anything is inacurate. This would happen mostly because, I live in a small town in america. -_-; Please enjoy the story~

* * *

The young boy with bright yellow hair stared up at the star filled sky. Pointing out all his favorite constellations out of the few he knew. The grass was cool and it was the perfect summer night. A little lavender haired girl in her loose fitting white dress glanced at the boy next to her. Nothing else mattered to the girl, she was overjoyed to be next to him.

"Hey, why don't we stay kids forever, just you and me!"

"Wha-!"

"Just kidding" The blond boy laughed, making the little Hinata sigh.

"Hinata?"

"Yeah Naruto?"

"Promise me we will always be friends..."

"... Okay Naruto, I promise."

"Hey, Naurto, Hinata! Were here."

Naurto stood up, turned and saw the rest of the gang walk towards the two under the starry sky.

Hinata's beautiful dream was interrupted by a loud ringing. She shied, wishing she could have staid in the beautiful memories. Yet, it was time for school. Pulling her puffy blankets off her body, Hinata got out of bed and headed to the bathroom for a morning shower before school she took a moment to look at a picture on her wall. It was a picture of Hinata and Naruto from that night.

_'I will do my best today... Naruto-kun'_

Once finished with her shower, Hinata got dressed and opened the door causing steam to pour out of the bathroom. She walked down the stairs with a slight hop in her step, she was rather excited to see Naruto after her dream. Once she got down to the kitchen she saw her sister eating what looked like pancakes. However, Hinata knew she wouldn't give her any. So the quiet girl made a bowel of cereal and took a seat at the table while Hanbai was munching away at her pancakes.

Hinata finished her breakfast, waived goodbye to her sibling who replied with a mumbled "Later" and the violet haired girl existed her rather large and expensive home. The Hyuuga mansion was one of the largest and wealthiest buildings in the city known as Konoha. She however was much more down to earth then her wealth let on. Hinata never really needed all that wealth. The girl began to walk down to the Academy where her friends waited.

After a few moments the Hyuga girl had reached the school and saw two girls who she knew as her best friends were waiting for her. The hot headed Sakura who was secretly the biggest softie ever and then there was always fashionable Ino, who could put anyone back in there place. Both who had very promising relationships. Ino was dating Sai, and then there was Sakura who was aiming for the always mysterious Sasuke. While Hinata was being left behind. She let out a sigh and knew that she would be the last one to find love. Well, to ever her love returned. Naruto was always so oblivious, however that's one of the things she loved about him. Hinat's train of thought was cut off by the two girls calling out her name and rushing over to her.

**"Hey Hinata! Wait... why aren't you wearing your hair as we discussed? You're never going to get Naruto's attention with the same do."**

Ino made sure to emphasize her argument by pointing a finger at her face while Sakura didn't seem happy about the topic, but she still manged to crack a smile from the corner of her lips.

**"Ugh, I still think you could get better like Kiba-kun or Shino-kun, but if he makes you happy then you should take some initiative."**

As if on cue Naruto's voice could be heard yelling at Sasuke off in the distance. Making Hinata turn the other way to hide her now red face and walked away after telling something to her friends.

By the time Naruto and Sasuke reached Sakura and Ino, Naruto only caught a glimpse of the Hyuuga girl as she rushed to the classroom.

Naruto looked at Sakura as he pointed to where Hinata ran off to with his thumb.

**"What's with her? Usually she's the first to greet me."**

Sasuke couldn't help but make some sort of comment.

**"What's wrong? Upset she's got better things to do then talk to a moron like you."**

Naruto grew angry and before he could yell, Sakura hit him across the head and Ino decided to explain.

**"She said she had to take care of something in the art room before class. It's for your guy's Soccer tournament this weekend... I wonder what she's making..."**

Naruto smiled at the thought of Hinata caring about soccer. She wasn't really the sports fanatic but she seemed to be getting into the spirit of things. Naruto and Sasuke were the best players on the team. Naruto was the runner up for captain on the team, seeing as how some senior already had the spot, and during basketball season, the best friends were the best players as well. Unfortunately, Sasuke was the captain for that sport and Naruto was still second best.

Naruto straightened his back and ran off to the art room. He glanced back to the group of friends. **"I'll see you guys in class!"** And with that, he was gone.

* * *

**Sorry for the very bad first chapter. -_-;**

**It will get better soon I promise but this is my first FanFic so bear with me for a bit...**

**Responses are very much appreciated! I also am making this into a comic on DA so check out my profile thingy...**

**P.S. I did submit this before, but the story changed slightly so... Please don't kick me off or delete this... I'm just stupid, please forgive me...  
**


End file.
